Paper Crane
by Black-Velvet-sama
Summary: AU: On her quest to find the Avatar, Azula finds an old friend she thought she had forgotten


Leaves rustle in the wind as the sound of laughter fills the palace gardens. By a pond a mother sits with her son, throwing bits of feed into the pond for the turtleducks to eat. Meanwhile her daughter watches the two from behind a tree. She frowns as the two enjoy one another's company, fingers curl into a fist as she turns away.

A hand lands on her shoulder, soothing and gentle, yet firm. The girl turns finding a child, a bit older than herself, dressed as a servant. She smiles as the child lifts a marionette. The girl watched the puppet, a woman made of wood in an ornate dress. The servant toyed with the strings dropping the dancer into a clumsy bow. "Would you like me to dance for you Princess?"

The girl grins as the servant begins playing with the strings. The puppet begins to dance, the girl laughs clapping her hands to an imagined song. The puppet draws the dance to a close and curtsies to the girl.

Servant offers a tender smile, gathering the strings, careful not to tangle them. They reach out offering the girl the puppet, the girl grins, rising up on her toes. The girl reaches forward with both hands, upon the her touch the doll was set ablaze. The girl yelps scrambling backwards as the servant screams as flames engulf them. The princess watches tears in her eyes as the servant stares back, mouth opening to speak. "A-a-Azu-la..." The rest was quickly swallowed by flames as they spread across her vision. The dark figure of a man rises up from the flames. The girl gasps in alarm and scrambles backwards as the man draws near. His large figure drew closer till all around her grew dark.

With a gasp the princess wakes up in a tent, her nightmare still fresh in her mind. She growled in frustration, she was not a child, she was the crown princess of the fire nation, Azula. Looking around her tent she notices spots where she set fire to the canvas in her sleep. Sitting up she extinguishes the fires with a wave of her arm, she grit her teeth. The loss of control over her firebending was more frustrating than anything else. Azula wipes the sweat and tears off her face, exiting the tent she heads to the small stream next to camp, washing her face in the cool water.

In the tents next to hers were two girls around her age, awoken by her fuss caused by the nightmare. In one a girl with sharp cunning eyes and long dark hair sits in silence. Her eyes shut tight as she covers her mouth breathing slow. In the other a girl with wide innocent eyes and crimped brown hair. The girl trembles burying her head into a pillow.

* * *

The sun rises over camp, Azula stretches, her inner fire flaring to life with the sun, she exits the tent. Her eyes open wide in surprise at the sight of her friend Mai. The dark haired girl sits by their spent campfire, prodding the coals with a stick. Her friend looks up nodding at Azula who returns the gesture. Azula turns to look over the camp discovering Mai's tent missing, she smirks. Placing her hands on her hips she turns to regard her friend in a cool voice. "Awake and packed before dawn, eager this morning Mai?"

The young woman turns her head responding in a dry voice. "The was a lot of noise last night, woke me up." Mai keeps an eye on Azula, noticing the way she twitches at the comment. "Decided to check over the supplies when I couldn't get back to sleep." Azula smiled and turned to pack her sleeping bag and tent up. "We are running low on supplies, we may need to stop and gather some before meeting up with the army outside Ba Sing Se." Azula places her tent poles on the ground.

"If memory serves correctly there is a small Fire Nation Colony not far from here, we can restock there." Azula finishes her folding her tent and places it in her pack with the poles and her sleeping bag. "Mai wake Ty Lee we need to get moving."

Mai stands placing her hands in her sleeves, "That reminds me. I heard about some special tea leaves, that help with sleep." Azula pauses. "Would you like me to pick you up some?" Azula scoffs and picks up her pack moving towards the Tank train at the far end of camp.

"I have no interest in your 'special' tea Mai." Mai shrugs sighing to herself as she heads towards Ty Lee's tent.

"Ty Lee wake up, Azula wants us up and moving." The teen peers inside the tent to find Ty Lee rolling her sleeping bag. "Oh good you're up, I was afraid I was going to have to drag you out of bed..." Ty Lee says nothing as she ties up her bag Mai sighs rolling her eyes. "You too, huh..." Ty Lee turns to look at Mai, her brow tight in an upset expression.

"Yeah. Her aura is so dark and dingy. I'm worried." Mai shrugs, watching Ty Lee's shoulders slump.

"I suggested getting tea to help her sleep." Ty Lee smiled slightly. "She refused though." Ty Lee's smile vanished, she hugs her sleeping bag close looking off into a corner of her tent unfocused.

"It's around that time you know, maybe it's-" Mai steps forward suddenly, an anxious look to her.

"Shush up, you know she doesn't like it when you talk about-" The sound of the tent flap opening silences her, the two turn their startled eyes towards a displeased Azula.

"Next time you plan on talking about me behind my back you may want to do it somewhere where I can't hear you." Azula steps forward taking Ty Lee's sleeping bag from her "We are wasting time here. Pack up your tent quickly so we can be off." Ty Lee snaps to attention, as Azula moves to leave the tent she snags her by the sleeve.

"Wait..." Azula turns to look at her out of the corner of her eye. "Y-you know we're your friends, right, and you can come talk to us about anything. If something's troubling you we-" Azula pulls her arm away.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine." Azula exits the tent, Ty Lee looks down and rubs at her face. Mai gently pats her shoulder.

* * *

The Tanktrain comes to a stop just outside the the fire nation Colony, the strong walls and carved Earth Kingdom symbols were covered in fire nation banners. Azula stepped out flanked by Mai and Ty Lee, as Azula walks in she eyes the earth kingdom citizens stopping their daily activities to stare as she walked past.

"Spare some change for a needy traveller?" Azula flinches and stops walking, the voice sounded oddly familiar to her. Looking down on the ground a young man with long brown hair stares up at her a small metal pot raised pleadingly. Azula takes a moment to look at the man, he seemed fit if a little skinny under the earth kingdom tunic and pants, Azula narrows her eyes at the sight of his pilfered fire nation boots. Looking back at the young man's face she takes in the soft features of his long face. A thick green headband covered his large forehead, and held back his long brown hair tied in a half-knot. The young man had soft silver coloured eyes, a long nose, and surprisingly full lips.

"You don't look particularly needy." Azula huffed and walked passed the beggar, sparing a single glance back. She couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed familiar about him.

"Princess Azula." Azula directs her gaze towards the man, the Mayor it seemed, a heavy set man with a thick beard and a balding head. Azula looks up and spots what appears to be his home complete with a covered patio and outdoor table sitting.

"You're in charge I take it?" The man nods and bows low. "Restock my supplies will you," Azula walks past the mayor taking a seat at the table on the patio. Mai and Ty Lee move to join her. "And do be quick about it."

* * *

Azula watched languidly as the fire nation town guards gather and check her supplies list over for her. The mayor comes over with three glasses of water on a platter, offering it to the princess and her friends. Azula takes an offered glass and sips from it slowly.

"So Princess. what brings you to my humble city." The man looked nervous.

"An unfortunate detour I assure you, nothing more." Azula smirks placing her cup on the platter. "The rest is not your concern." Azula looks up at the sound of a scuffle by the supplies.

"Stop thief!" A soldier yelled attracting others to the scene, the thief in question, Azula recognized as the young beggar who stopped her earlier. A smirk stretched across her face as five soldiers surrounded the thief. Three of them drew swords and two dropped into firebending stances.

"Oh is it swordfight time? I think I got something..." The thief starts digging through the bag on his hip, he smiles pulling out a wooden spoon. The thief frowns as several of the guards laugh heartily, the captain steps forward sheathing his sword

Give it up boy you're outma-" the thief cuts him off with a quick strike of the spoon to his nose, he staggers back and moves to draw his blade. "Why you little-" the cold steel of a sword press against his cheek. The thief steps forward unbuckling the sheath from the man's waist and circling around him. In a quick movement the man throws the captain into the group of soldiers and makes a dash for it down an alleyway.

Meanwhile Azula having watched the exchange smiles and turns to Mai and Ty Lee. "In the mood for a little fun ladies?"

* * *

The thief laughs strapping the sheath to his waist. "And another confused about my gender..." He, or rather she, pulls out the straight sword and examines it. "Expertly crafted Jian, simple gets the job done." she swings the handle watching the red tassel dangling from the pommel. "That's a little much though." the thief pats her shirt and a small brown badger-kitten pokes its head out of the neck. "What do you think Akio?" The small creature meows looks up at the thief. "Oh, I know... you're hungry." the young woman sheaths the sword and pulls a small pouch from her bag. She freezes as a shiver rolls up her spine, turning her head she just manages to dodge a jab.

Akio retreats into the woman's shirt as she places the pouch back into her bag, and drops into fighting stance hands held open palm out, eying her pink wearing attacker, Ty Lee. Ty Lee moves in on the thief jabbing quick, the thief moves in past the strike and delivers a palm strike to the chi blocker's stomach. The girl gasps as she tries to catch her breath, before she has a chance to recover though the thief grabs her shirt and outstretched arm turning quickly and tossing the young lady across the alley and into a cart of hay.

Azula cuts into the alley just in time to catch the thief running around the corner. To her left Ty Lee climbs out of the hay cart. "Ty Lee?"

"I'm fine." She picks straw out of her hair. "The thief?" Azula smirks.

"Is running straight into Mai."

* * *

The thief runs down the alley glancing back and seeing the empty streets smiles brightly. "I think we lost them Akio." The thief's quick reflexes serve her well as she manages to just duck under a thrown knife. Mai steps out tossing her knives at the thief as she passes, the young woman draws her stolen sword and parries the incoming blades. Mai steps back and pulls out a pair of short three pronged daggers, catching the woman's sword blade. The thief bore down on the younger woman steadily pushing her back. Mai glared into the thief's face, she blinks her glare fading into shock and recognition.

"I know you..." The thief stops pushing, her eyes softening as she begins to step back. A blue firebending blast between the two of them cuts off further conversation. The thief dodges the next one and eyes the firebending prodigy. "Azula, wait." Mai calls out, the thief blinks several time.

"That's Azula?" She asks in wonder. The princes smirks preparing to attack the thief glances at Mai and back at Azula, who sensing her hesitation sends a direct and precise blast her way. The thief swings her sword and a gust of wind snuffs out the flame. Azula pauses in her attack as the thief jumps up onto the roof, further than any other bender was capable of, and quickly jumps out of sight.

Ty Lee and Mai walk over to Azula who stares, hands hanging loose at her sides. "Azula..." Mai starts, the princess nods closing her eyes.

* * *

 _Ten years earlier_

 _"No! I don't want any of them!" Azula, a child no more than four, runs from her mother, Ursa. They were in the middle of picking a nursemaid for the young princess, or rather they were supposed to be._

 _"Azula please be reasonable." Azula turns and stomps her foot at Ursa._

 _"I don't want any of the ones you picked. They're all stupid!" Ursa huffs in annoyance and rolls her eyes at the girl's behavior, she quickly follows the retreating four year old._

 _"Young Lady you come back here, this instant!" Ursa freezes as something grabs her leg, looking down her son Zuko looks up at her, tears rolling down his cheeks as her presents his hand to her, an animal bite clearly visible in an angry red. Ursa picks up her son and turns to a guard. "Make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble."_

 _Azula leaves the palace through a tree near the wall she quickly scales it and hops down into a bush on the other side. She smiles before running off into the streets, she turns to see the guard following her, her smile quickly vanishes. "Go away!" She barks, the guard is unwavering and he stands his ground against the girl._

 _"Princess I am simply here for your safety, by order of your mother." Azula huffs beginning to walk away, the guard follows her._

 _"If mom's so worried about me she should've come herself."_

 _"Princess your mother-" cut off by Azula firebending at his feet._

 _"Leave me alone!" Azula runs off trying to lose the guarding taking back allies and all sorts of strange short cuts in her endeavour. She ducks behind a building watching satisfied as the pursuing guard completely misses her. She steps out and laughs in success before looking around at the unfamiliar shops and and buildings. A feeling of dread hits her as she looks around not remembering which way she came. She groans before finally deciding to walk in the direction opposite of the guard._

* * *

 _Azula stares up at the sky the sun was high in the sky and it was very hot, the princess groaned the palace was nowhere in sight. The princess pauses seeing a small field and a large tree she runs eagerly for the shade. Upon noticing a girl though she stops and ducks into a bush. Azula looks up examining the girl, she wore a public school uniform, and was folding a paper crane. Azula watches as the girl finishes the crane with a wave of her hand the crane takes flight, Azula gasps._

 _"An Airbender..." with a grin she continues. "The avatar..."_

 _The girl smiles bending the air to make the crane rise higher. Suddenly the princess jumps out and lands on her back. "Gotcha Avatar!" the child yells, the girl drops the crane looking up at the girl in confusion._

 _"Uh what are you doing?" the girl asks in confusion, Azula huff._

 _"I'm capturing you, Airbender." the Airbender smiles chuckling to herself._

 _"You ever sit on an airbender's back before?" Azula blinks in confusion._

 _"No, why?" The girl jumps high her airbending propelling her further then any normal human. Azula gasps in amazement as she sees the whole capital at the peak of the jump. "Wow!" As the two begin to fall the younger girl can't help but hold on tight, the airbender slows their descent and lands softly on the ground. Azula giggles looking down at the ground. "Can you run like the wind?!" the girl turns her head back and smirks._

 _"Are hog-monkies brown?"_

* * *

 _Ursa paces back and forth by the palace gates, the sun was beginning to set Azula should've been brought back hours ago, a small knock sounds against the wooden door. The guards open the door and Azula forces her way past them dragging the girl from earlier with her. Ursa rushes down the palace steps flanked by Ozai and Zuko. Ursa drops to her knees in front of Azula and hugs the girl._

 _"Oh Azula we were so worried." Holds Azula at the shoulders, Azula stares at her in confusion._

 _"You were?"_

 _"We had the palace guards looking all over for you. Where have you been all this time?" Azula scratches the back of her head awkwardly before pointing at the girl behind her_

 _"I found a new friend." Ozai Looks disapproving of the girl's lower class uniform._

 _"Azula, it's unbefitting of royalty to mingle with commoners." The girl shrinks away from the Prince's disapproving stare._

 _"Then I want her to be my nursemaid." Azula stands firm staring at her father with determination._

 _"Azula, there are plenty others with far more experience. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer one of them?" Ursa tries, Azula shakes her head turning to smile at the girl._

 _"No this one's good I can tell." The girl smiles and bows to the royal family._

 _"It would be an honor to serve the young princess!" Azula grins widely and looks back to her parents. Ursa looks at Ozai who dismissively waves his hand allowing the decision._

 _"Does the girl have a name at least." Ursa tries to smile at the young girl._

 _"She said her name is Bari."_

* * *

Azula stares out at the town as a messenger hawk caws over head, Azula holds out her arm for the hawk, who lands offering the scroll on its back. Azula takes and unrolls it, Lo and Li come to stand behind Azula.

"Tracking down the girl will take time."

"Time we might not be able to afford wasting." The twins advice Azula turns letting the hawk step off her arm and onto a branch.

"War Minister Qin will be fine without me there for a few more days." She looks up from the scroll. "It's been four years. I'm not letting her slip away without a fight this time."

* * *

The young woman stares up at the starry sky, the small badger-kitten curled up on her chest, asleep and purring. She thinks back to Azula the precise way in which used her firebending, the blue of the fire. She thought back to Ursa's first words to her.

* * *

 _Bari tied the sash on the female servants uniform, it was just a little too big for her. She rolls the sleeves up and grabs a ribbon off the dressing table. She looks in the mirror tying her hair back, her fingers get stuck in the tie. Groaning she pulls it all out to try again._

" _Not as easy as it looks is it?" Bari jumps upon hearing Ursa and turns immediately falling into a bow "There is really no need," Bari hesitantly stands up, as Ursa walks into the room taking the tie from her the girl. "turn around." Bari does so allowing Ursa to tie her hair back. "I don't know what you did but you certainly gained Azula's attention. I do love my daughter even though I might not always be able to show it, just promise me that you won't let her down."_

* * *

The woman stares up at the stars. "I won't Princess Ursa, I promise."


End file.
